You couldn't handle it
by James-Padfoot
Summary: Emma felt the tension immediately, had been ready for it the moment she had seen Killian walk towards the iridescent bride in her white dress that seemed to be made of fairy dust. What follows are words that needed to be said, all around.


Emma felt the tension immediately, had been ready for it the moment she had seen Killian (and when had he become _Killian_, just Killain in her head she could not pin point) walk towards the iridescent bride in her white dress that seemed to be made of fairy dust.

With lightning reflexes, she snagged the cuff the groom's shirt, halting his purposeful, angry stride to a grinding halt. He turned, baring his teeth dangerously, as he asked in a low growl, "And what exactly do you think you're doing, _dearie_?"

Emma faced the former Dark One steadily, unaware that her eyebrow was raised in a perfect imitation of a certain former pirate, as she said, "He's apologizing, you know."

Gold's expression blanked, his eyes darting towards Belle, who was standing tall with a grim expression on her face as she listened to Killian's apology. Emma didn't need to hear what he was saying to know what it was, didn't need to look at him to know that he was doing his damned best not to be distracted by anyone's stares, least of all Rumpelstiltskin's, whose stare she was sure he could feel boring into his back.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Gold. The two of you may never quite even the score, though to be fair to Hook, _you _did kill Milah and start -"

"I was angry because _he _stole her from me!"

Emma knew that technically, this was a wedding, a happy occasion, that today was about Rumplestiltskin and his Belle, but she could not help herself from biting back because his answer was so resoundingly stupid, "A woman is not a man's property, Gold. And as Killian tells it, the truth as I understand, is that she left. On her own accord."

"Abandoned her son, yes," he said, though his words lack the anger Emma thought it would have had.

"And you don't _kill _people because you're angry, damnit. Does Belle know?" Emma asked suddenly, curious, though belatedly realized the question was a highly personal one.

Gold was still distracted however, and tense, but his eyes, always tinged with a hint of anger, (unless he is looking at Belle or Neal and sometimes even Henry) meets hers briefly. "Belle knows, Ms. Swan. Where I come from, marriage means sharing everything, burdens, and secrets, till death does you part."

It's a highly sentimental statement, though he delivers it without breaking his even tone. Emma turns to watch Belle and Killian, unable to stop herself, and suddenly, it hits her clearly as she realizes the gentle way Belle holds Killian's arm, the conversation that looks less tense though still awkward. Gold is staring at them openly now, a muscle in his jaw twitching, looking like he wants to throttle Killian to death, and Emma understands. It shocks her to the very root of her hairs, as all the information clicks into place in her brain.

"You're _still _worried that the same thing will happen again," she says in a rushed, quiet breath and Gold turns to her sharply.

"You're worried that somehow this will just fall through the floor, and she'll leave, or worse, she'll leave with _him_. _Again_."

"Miss Swan," Gold says, looking like he wants to throttle _her_ now, but Emma ignores him, because in that moment she understands Gold, understands (although the story on how exactly Peter Pan is his father is still deeply troubling and confusing) that in so many ways, he's just like her, and more importantly, so similar to Killian that is no wonder they hate each other, or that 300 years ago, the same woman fell in love with them _both._

"You _don't need_ to worry. She loves you. She's not leaving you. And Hook, he needed to apologize to her, because Belle was never a part of this… fight, and he needed to apologize to her because that's the only way he can stay here."

"Stay?" he asks, sounding like he's just swallowed a basketful of lemons.

"He's not leaving Storybrooke," she says confidently, _at least not without me_, she adds in her head. They have not talked about it, in fact, the only time they have talked about was when she'd expressively told him _not _to talk about it, but Emma trusts him to stay. Even if sometimes, late at night, she wonders just what it is about her that's going to make him decide to leave, those few minutes of insecurities dissipate when he wraps his arms around her and snuggles deeper under the comforters; it's that same kind of insecurity she sees in Gold now, looking at his beautiful bride, and_ still_ feeling scared. She understands, because after so many years of being scared, it's hard to let go.

Whatever Gold's response is drowned out by his strangled yell, as he breaks free from her grasp and rushes to the alcove where Belle and Killian are entangled in a loose embrace. Emma is a second behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, _pirate_?" and it's clear that it's Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, magic-less though he is, is talking.

Before Killian can answer, and by the look on his face Emma knows it's an unhelpful, scathing remark that will undoubtedly lead to a scene, Belle's voice, low but absolutely stern says, "_We _were talking. _He _was apologizing. And _you _need to stop this Rumple, I love you, but this has nothing to do with the two of you, though you both need to put this behind you, all this water under the bridge. This conversation has more to do with the fact that Killian wronged _me, _Rumple_. " _

"I shot at you, actually, so wronged is putting it mildly," the man in question says, stepping back and clearly giving the bride and groom their space.

Emma, Belle and Gold turn to glare at him simultaneously, but while Belle and Gold step off to continue their discussion in private, Emma holds Killian's gaze.

"So… up to about 5 seconds ago, that went well then?" she says, watching him carefully.

His eyes flicker to the couple, who are talking low and very close to each other, Gold holding onto Belle's waist as she places a kiss on his cheek and says whatever it is they're saying. She can practically read his thoughts off his face, the bitterness that his crocodile, for all his sins gets to have a happy ending, the acceptance that he'd made a grave mistake with Belle, the fact that his revenge in all its forms had been lacking in fulfillment, and when he finally returns his attention to her, Emma sees he is truly sorry that it has taken half a year since Neverland to culminate to this resolution of sorts tonight. To finally, truly, let go.

"I'll never _love_ him," he says and he means it to be a jest but as he takes a step closer to her, his voice lowers "and I'll never quite forgive him either, not fully, but I can understand that Belle _sees_ something in him, a redeeming quality that makes him become just a little bit more _human _because you did the same for me. I gave up my revenge, because you reminded me there was more to life than that, and you made me realize that somewhere along the way, I lost Killian and become Hook. If he loves her even as half as I love you, Emma, then he'll be a better man for it. This I know for sure."

It shouldn't surprise her, but it does, because when Killian Jones makes a declaration of love, it's always sincere and overwhelming, and despite the fact that he's never actually said the famous three words out-loud before, he's never had to, because his words and actions have always spoken for itself.

Emma, above all else, has never been good at sweeping declarations of love. So it comes as a total and utter shock, (later, she's not sure who is more shocked), when she says fiercely, "I love you, Killian Jones."

His mouth drops comically, and his eyes sweeps around the room as if he's looking if someone else bore witness to that as well because she's called out his name more times than she can count in the throes of passion, she's held his hand in public while glaring at anyone who dared comment on it, he's all but 'officially' moved in with her at the loft when Snow White and the prince had gotten their own place (they had never talked about moving in together but it had been a gradual thing…), and she's sure the entire town knows they're fucking each other senseless but she's never actually said the words 'I'm dating Captain Hook' so in her head it doesn't count as an 'official couple', but at that precise moment Emma Swan just gives in. Just as he finally lets go, she decides to just jump.

"I love you," she says again, a little louder this time, grinning, and his face just collapses into the most brilliant smile she's ever seen as he surges forward and claims her lips, his love in every touch and kiss.

It takes her hazy brain a few seconds to recognize Henry's voice, and she jerks back surprised, to face her grinning son. "Finally," he repeats, grinning cheekily and Emma realizes with a sudden jolt that they're in _public, _at Rumple-freaking-stilstkin's wedding dinner reception, and Belle's voice, not too far away says, "It's nice that everyone gets a happy ending," smiling at Emma.

Emma doesn't know Belle that well; she's not particularly close to her, but there's a sincere warmth in her tone and smile that can only come from a woman who has the unconditional capacity to love the Dark One, that makes Emma blush just a little and take Killian's hand in hers, both to reaffirm the statement and for support.

"Okay, okay, nothing to see here folks, let's focus on the bride and groom," she says, deflecting the sudden attention of Henry, her parents (who have unsurprisingly been watching from the sidelines), Belle and Gold. She's grateful that no one else is paying them too much attention – everyone's dancing or talking or eating or drinking and Henry just grins, fist-hook bumps Killian, before going off in Regina's direction.

"Well…" Killian says, blue eyes sparkling, "this is certainly an interesting night."

"Don't get any funny ideas, Hook," she says, and it's funny how she slips between his two names, both just as endearing and just as _him, _his two personalities, the dashing debonair swashbuckler, and the man of honour, both at the same time, both him, always hers.

"Why love, afraid I'm going to go down on bended knee next?"

The idea doesn't terrify her, but she laughs, "Oh please, you couldn't handle it," she says, indicating with a nod of her head at all the detailed planning Belle and Ariel had gone through, driving half the town mad with their pre-wedding demands.

But Killian gets a funny look on his face, and it hits her just as his words does, "Remember _the last time_ you said something like that, love?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, as always, reviews are welcome. Cheerio!


End file.
